


All the Time in the World

by MariGrayson



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: F/M, just some word doodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: Barely a handful of romantic GuyTora word doodles I threw together to prompts on Tumblr - Guy loves Tora, Tora loves Guy, there's not much else I could say.





	1. "Are You Drunk?"

“On you, maybe,” Guy’s eyebrows did a dance while one hand formed into what she guessed was called a ‘finger gun’ that Guy evidently liked quite a lot. She smiled at him, her blue eyes staring up at him as he attempted to play out whatever the scenario he had built in his head was (and the moment was clearly not going as he had planned that scenario, as Tora was absolutely not swooning and falling into his arms). 

“Well, that’s very sweet, Guy,” her shy smile grew softer as he leaned over her, his arm firmly planted on the wall above her head. “But I don’t think it’s a very good answer to my question.”


	2. "When Did It All Happen?"

“I don’t know,” Tora stopped folding her laundry and let her uniform hang idly between her hands. “I just turned around one day and Guy was someone new.” Someone loving and wonderful (to her). His heart had warmed (funny how it had warmed to someone named Ice he’d said) and over time, he’d become the man she knew he could be. She sighed as a smile dimpled her face gently. “I suppose he started to change when we weren’t noticing, Bea.”


End file.
